Forum:De kroeg/Archief/18
Categorie:Archief Ik ben er even een weekje niet I.v.m. met een schoolreis naar York ben ik er een weekje niet. Have a nice day! --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 11, 2009 12:59 (UTC) Coach FC Libertaneza Hallo iedereen, volgens een peiling in de Voetbalkrant moet ik een coach aannemen. Half van de inwoners van Libertas heeft al een baan in de voetbalwereld, maar toch: Wie heeft er zin in om de baan als coach te willen aannemen? (svp reageer hieronder of op mijn overlegpagina) :) okt 13, 2009 17:37 (UTC) :Ik wel als ik terug kom :-), maar anders neem je toch gewoon een fictief persoon :-) okt 13, 2009 17:43 (UTC) :Dan wordt het nog steeds door mij geregeld, het moet door iemand anders worden geregeld. Maar als jij het wil doen..., dan :) okt 13, 2009 17:51 (UTC) ::Ik volg het niet helemaal, een club is toch gewoon van de eigenaar en niet de coach okt 13, 2009 17:56 (UTC) :::Ja. okt 13, 2009 18:02 (UTC) Minder actief en stemmen Het is niet zo actief meer, komt het omdat het voetbal is af gelopen of zo ?, naja in ieder geval, iedereen even stemmen op Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid okt 14, 2009 12:24 (UTC) :Ik zal gaan stemmen kameraadski. Ik snap zelf niet waarom het minder actief is geworden. Maar het komt allemaal wel goed. Dr. Magnus okt 14, 2009 13:04 (UTC) TLT Ik wil even verdergaan met een krant, misschien wil GD2 de TLT aan een ander bedrijf geven aangezien hij er toch geen ene bal mee doet en zo inactief is als wat, of wie wil een krant met mij oprichten? :D okt 14, 2009 16:21 (UTC) :Ik vind een krant een goed idee, zeker nu de Voetbalkrant inactief is geworden met het vertrek van de voetbalbond. Zoals je ziet: ik ben weer terug. Ik zal wel niet erg actief zijn, maar ik wil wel een mede-eigenaar van de nieuwe krant worden. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:23 (UTC) ::Ik kijk even wat Timo zegt en als hij nee zegt kunnen we wel een krant oprichten ;) Nog meer kandidaatmedewerkers? okt 14, 2009 16:26 (UTC) :::Ik meld me aan als journalist voor economie okt 14, 2009 16:54 (UTC) Vision Vienna Vision komt eraan :D Tips, suggesties, kritiek, opbouwende kritiek, indrukken, impressies svp? okt 14, 2009 17:06 (UTC) Eiland Ik heb een eiland gemaakt:http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Tuna. Zou iemand hier aan willen meewerken. Je moet wel engels kunnen. Igor Peltuna okt 16, 2009 11:40 (UTC) :Leuk hoor, pierlot! ;) Maar.. je hebt volgensmij al 3 wiki's ofzo gemaakt. Maar ze zijn alle drie niet actief/af/... ? Misschien zou je die eens moeten afmaken? Zoals Spoorwegen Wiki enz ;) okt 16, 2009 21:11 (UTC) ::Deze wiki is niet van mij. Igor Peltuna okt 17, 2009 06:42 (UTC) Libertaan van het jaar Misschien kunnen we een verkiezing gaan houden om te bepalen wie op de moneta komt, op dit moment heb ik een lijstje gemaakt maar alleen tahr heeft er mee in gestemt. We kunnen dit natuurlijk ook zo houden of een verkiezing in zetten :p okt 17, 2009 18:30 (UTC) Kok restaurant Mijn Restaurant, De Lachende Kip zoekt nog een (Chef)Kok. Iemand interesse? okt 21, 2009 14:03 (UTC) Opstokertjes op IRC onder mijn naam Voor de mensen die het niet weten: Ik doe niet aan IRC. De mensen die daar opstoken & ruziën onder mijn naam zijn anderen; ik heb daar niets mee te maken. Wel zielig van die mensen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 21, 2009 16:44 (UTC) :Jaja okt 21, 2009 21:20 (UTC) ::Op freenode is ook nooit iemand onder jou naam gekomen om te ruziën. Wel ben jij onder de naam "jillidsiseenanal" of iets dergelijks. En dat kan je dan wel ontkennen, maar je host en IP hebben je verraden ;) okt 21, 2009 23:06 (UTC) Libertas Dagelijks Meningen, tips en reporters gezocht! okt 22, 2009 00:54 (UTC) :Hmmm... ik vind het leuk. En mooi. Een tip: ga voortaan meteen naar de krant en dan pas alles wat niet "nieuws" is (reporters e.d.), en misschienn wat meer afbeeldingen? Ach, wie ben ik ook om commentaar te leveren? Het is net zo'n mooie krant! Dr. Magnus okt 22, 2009 07:57 (UTC) Filmstudio Ik heb zojuist de Filmstudio Elzenbos-Boularusi opgericht, in Berenheuvel-industrie. Ik ben een grote film productie van plan. Iedereen is welkom om ideeen en suggesties in te zenden, zie het artikel! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 23, 2009 11:56 (UTC) Koningkrijk Waarom is Libertas eigenlijk geen koningkrijk meer? Of op zijn minst een constitutionele democratie? Dat lijkt mij veel leuker. Dan ben ik de nieuwe vorst: Drabo de Eerste of Drabo I. Is dat goed? Drabo okt 24, 2009 12:41 (UTC) :Neen xd Libertas is een staat zonder bestuur, we hebben wel wetten zodat alles geen soep wordt, je hebt blijkbaar ervaring, dus, who are you? :P Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 12:58 (UTC) We zijn een directe democratie, zie Kensonsysteem. ;) okt 24, 2009 17:55 (UTC) :Wis je dat het al verboden is om van wikistad een monarchie te maken okt 26, 2009 08:42 (UTC) Vacature! Wil niemand Chefkok worden in het restaurant De Lachende Kip? Kookopleiding niet verplicht (Je leert koken in het restaurant zelf). Hier een berichtje of op Mijn OP als je interesse hebt. okt 25, 2009 18:02 (UTC) Yahooooooooooooooo Komt zien, komt zien, een kleurrijk tafereel hier in Libertas... De bladeren geven kleur aan de herfstwind, de zon geeft schaduw aan de wolken en Aesopos alias Lars Washington geniet er met volle teugen van! Yahoooooooooooo Lars nov 7, 2009 15:01 (UTC) :Dat is fijn lars nov 7, 2009 15:26 (UTC) ::Heel fijn . nov 7, 2009 16:22 (UTC) Inactief Wat gaan we doen met wikistad?, laten we het inactief of gaan we weer zorgen dat het actief wordt, het is trouwens al erg knap dat het zo lang zo actief is geweest :-) Jillids nov 19, 2009 10:34 (UTC) :Inactief laten. 213.10.27.88 nov 19, 2009 10:53 (UTC) ::Op mijn steun hoef je niet te rekenen. --OuWTB nov 19, 2009 18:00 (UTC) :::goh :-) Jillids nov 19, 2009 19:18 (UTC) ::::Op de mijne jammer genoeg ook niet: a) ik heb het te druk met Wikination en mijn studies; b) ik ben geen admin meer ^^. nov 21, 2009 08:04 (UTC) :::::Tja, dan moeten we maar wachten tot het natuurlijke proces wikistad weer tot leven brengt :-) Jillids nov 21, 2009 13:56 (UTC) ::::::Dat natuurlijke proces heet frisse wind, en dat vertaalt zich in een tolerante, maar drastische poging om kansen te bieden. Waarom werkt het hier niet? Te veel oude rommel, te veel vetes, te weinig mensen die nog weten waar wat thuishoort. nov 21, 2009 14:18 (UTC) :::::::Wat zou dan moeten veranderen ? Jillids nov 21, 2009 16:54 (UTC) ::::::::Een grondige herstructurering is een vereisde. Alle oude troep, failliete bedrijven, overbodige instellingen en dingen zoals Banda-weet-ik-veel-wat moeten weg. Verder zou een groot excuus op zijn plaats zijn tegen de voormalige admins, kortom: het is niet meer te redden. --OuWTB nov 22, 2009 09:48 (UTC) Ik heb geen flauw benul. Hoe gaat het eigenlijk met Lamawiki, Jillids? Iedere keer als ik erheen wil kom ik er niet op. Is er een serverprobleem? :) Dr. Magnus nov 21, 2009 19:03 (UTC) :Het heet Llamada, en je hebt niet de goede url. 213.10.27.88 nov 22, 2009 12:00 (UTC) ::Het gaat goed met Llamada omdat daar alles nog vredig is, dit komt omdat alleen een bepaald groepje hier aan mee mag werken en het niet op wikia staat, ik zal je de nieuwe URl sturen Jillids nov 22, 2009 13:03 (UTC) VERVOLG discussie op overleg van Lars Oké, jammer. Het was zo leuk hier (1,5 jaar geleden)... Maar wie is nu de admin hier? <<>> jan 24, 2010 21:46 (UTC) :Die van mij hebben ze ooit eens achter m'n rug om afgenomen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 25, 2010 06:27 (UTC) ::Allemaal gebeurd in oktober? Ten minste, wat Bucurestean mij heeft verteld... <<>> jan 25, 2010 16:43 (UTC) ::En is het dan mogelijk om je nog als admin aan te melden ofzo? <<>> jan 25, 2010 16:43 (UTC) :::De volgende gebruikers kunnen je adminrechten geven: user:Cléo, user:Olivier Bommel en user:Tedjuh10. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 25, 2010 17:51 (UTC) ::::die zijn niet echt actief, maar als je wil kan ik wel een vragen, ik ben trouwens admin Jillids jan 25, 2010 19:32 (UTC) :::::Ik kom dagelijks op Wikistad... Hier kun je je trouwens aanmelden als admin. Bij een meerderheid kan ik je je rechten toekennen. Hoe groot die meerderheid meot zijn zal ik even nagaan. Olivier Bommel jan 25, 2010 20:25 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, ik weet niet waarom er nog } staat maar ja. Het is ingediend! <<>> jan 25, 2010 22:38 (UTC) Alles op een rijtje zetten :Bucurestean jan 25, 2010 09:23 (UTC) ---- : okt 19, 2009 11:04 (UTC) ---- :Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 15:42 (UTC) ---- Oké ik hoor van veel mensen verschillende dingen. Bucurestean verwijt User:Jillids, User:Cléo, User:TahR78, User:Pierius Magnus, User:Dani-Yusef Ali Baba, User:Apoo banaan, User:Tedjuh10. Jillids verwijst naar Bucurestean enz... Daarnaast moet ik bij Cleo zijn voor admin rechten terwijl die weer volgens sommigen juist hier alles overhoop heeft gehaald. Ik weet dus dat er heel wat blocks en unblocks zijn geweest, maar kan iemand mij zo objectief mogelijk kunnen vertellen wat er precies is gebeurd, zonder dat we opnieuw gaan bekvechten? Ik ben op sommige overleg pagina's zelfs teksten tegengekomen zoals "Ik neuk je in je aars" enz... Ik bevooroordeel niemand, want ik ben weer heel warm onthaald bij mijn terugkeer hierop Wikistad, maar ik heb wel wat gemist... <<>> jan 26, 2010 15:25 (UTC) :Tja, Dimitri, het liep allemaal nogal uit de hand na de Tweede Burgeroorlog. Er waren meerdere mensen die fout zaten. Ik evengoed. Iedereen heeft fouten gemaakt, en de verkeerde keuzes gemaakt. Er zijn diverse "revoluties" geweest, oorlogjes, verschrikkelijk gescheld, gezeur, geruzie en ga zo maar door. Rust zullen we wel nooit kennen op wikistad. Zal de site werkelijk weer actief worden? Fijn dat je terugbent btw, we hebben meer actievelingen nodig. Dr. Magnus jan 26, 2010 15:34 (UTC) ::Ja, ik wil me ook wel inzetten om het hier weer actief te maken. Ik ben hier 3/4 jaar geleden per stom toeval op terecht gekomen via Gebruiker:DimiTalen. Ik had gewoon de lay-out van zijn Wikipedia gebruikers account overgenomen (ook dat heb ik per toeval gevonden). En toen zag hij dat mijn lay-out hem nogal bekend voorkwam en ik had toen op zijn profiel ook gelezen dat hij erg actief is op Wikistad. En zo ben ik hier gekomen. <<>> jan 26, 2010 15:43 (UTC) :::Tja er is nogal veel gebeurd, ik heb nog wel de tip om je niet te veel van bucu aan te trekken, die is gewoon boos dat hij gene rechten meer heeft, geloof trouwens niemand direct. Nu zal je wel denken van ja maar jij haat bucu ook enz. enz. maar ik kan het wel bewijzen "User:Jillids, User:Cléo, User:TahR78, User:Pierius Magnus, User:Dani-Yusef Ali Baba, User:Apoo banaan, User:Tedjuh10 etc)", Tja dani en Tedjuh10 deden zoizo weinig mee aan de "revolutie" tedjuh10 steunde ons later wel en bemiddelde toen voor vrede wat trouwens alleen ongunstig is uitgelopen voor bucu die een beetje als onrustoker werd afgeschreven wat misshien niet helemaal waar is maar goed. Ik weet zeker dat behalve bucu iedereen zal erkennen dat dani en tedjuh10 niet mee hebben gedaan aan de "revoluties". Mijn tweede tip is ga naar Llamada of lovia Jillids jan 26, 2010 16:34 (UTC) ::::Ja, maar het is ook weer zo jammer om hier dan maar alles achter te laten... <<>> jan 26, 2010 16:37 (UTC) Dat is zeker... maar veel mensen hier zijn inmiddels ook "overleden" na de Tweede Burgeroorlog... En je kunt ze niet uit de dood doen herrijzen. Dan is er nog Pierlot, die heeft 10,000 kansen gehad en was al ruim voor de revoluties voor eeuwig geblokkeerd wegens zijn ellendige wangedrag... ellendige [[Pierlot Adrianusz. Maar als je personage is overleden kun je niet terugkeren. Tevens bevalt Llamada mensen als Tahr en Jillids erg goed, dunkt me, Dimitri. Dr. Magnus jan 26, 2010 16:52 (UTC) Pierlot ingelogd? Moeten jullie dit eens zien: Hoe kan Gebruiker:Pierlot ingelogd zijn?? Hij is toch geband(nummer 13) Bestand:Tijdelijk wikilog.png Bij blokkering wordt alleen bewerken/e-mail versturen geblokkeerd. Inloggen kan nog altijd. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 27, 2010 08:39 (UTC) :Wel, dat zal ik jullie eens verklappen. De admins van de central wiki houden nu eenmaal van grapjes en nemen (wanneer ze er zin in hebben) het heft in eigen handen. Soms twijfel ik ook aan mezelf, wanneer ik mijn bewerkingen eens overloop. Bij mij kan het natuurlijk aan de (ahum) gezegende leeftijd liggen, maar dat kan ik mij bij jullie (nog) niet voorstellen. Ach die ondeugende admins,... houden ons voor de grap, en nog geen klein beetje. Wat Pierlot betreft, dat had ik al eens proberen uit te leggen (jullie weten toch wel...) Maar ik hou nu eenmaal van grpjes en suspens, dus voor mij kan het allemaal.--Lars Washington jan 27, 2010 10:42 (UTC) Zoals OWTB al zei, Aesopos: Pierlot is op wikistad geblokkeerd. Hij is geblokkeerd voor alle eeuwigheid en zal nooit of te nimmer op wikistad terug kunnen keren onder welke naam of IP adres dan ook. Hij kan nog altijd inloggen, dát wel, en alle pagina's bekijken. Als jij bijv. op wikination ingelogd bent en je gaat dan via een link naar wikistad dan zul je zien dat je nog altijd aangemeld bent onder je account naam. Dat was bij hem kennelijk ook het geval: ook al is 'ie geblokkeerd, hij blijft kennelijk de site in de gaten houden. Dr. Magnus jan 27, 2010 11:23 (UTC) Even terzijde Wie dit bestandje ook heeft geüpload, ik ga alvast akkoord met zijn of haar browserkeuze! Google Chrome is snel, netjes en gebruiksvriendelijk. -- jan 27, 2010 17:03 (UTC) : Haha, helemaal mee eens. (Ik was de uploader) Ik gebruik geen IE meer en als ik het moet gebruiken voor bepaalde gebruikers zet ik gewoon de virtuele IE renderer aan met de plug in rechtsbovenin. <<>> jan 27, 2010 20:30 (UTC) :: Idd, ik zit nu op mijn vaders pc en ie7 liep drie achter elkaar vast omdat ik dit stukje wou bewerken dus ik installeer chrome, heerlijk om weer echt te browsen snel betrouwbaar en chrome loop bijna nooit vast :-) Jillids jan 30, 2010 09:59 (UTC) Bureaucraatrechten Luister, er is "democratisch" gestemd op Forum:Rechtenverdeling, mensen die een meerderheid van positieve stemmen hadden, kregen normaal gezien bureaucraatrechten, maar enkel Olivier_Bommel en Cleo hebben die gekregen, ik niet... Tedjuh vindt mij blijkbaar niet geschikt, maar dat doet er feitelijk niet toe... Als hij een stemming begint, verwacht ik ook dat hij, nota bene z'n eigen regels, die stemming navolgt... Er is nooit overlegd geweest met mij, zelfs niks gezegd... Ik vind dat ik m'n bureaucraatrechten nog steeds te goed heb... En als Tedjuh vindt van niet, dat hij het mij dan even komt uitleggen ook ;) Greenday2 jan 27, 2010 14:12 (UTC) :Ik vind, als we zo gaan redeneren, dat ik evengoed mijn bureacraat rechten verdien. En Tahr dan ook, en Apoo... Zo werkt het niet, Greenday. Ik heb inmiddels wel gemerkt wat die rechten met ons doet, zie: Tweede Burgeroorlog, en al die domme revoluties... we zijn, feitelijk, geen van allen werkelijk te vertrouwen! Dr. Magnus jan 27, 2010 14:24 (UTC) ::Nee magnus, Greenday had ook een meerderheid in de stemming, jij was geen kandidaat. Maar ik denk dat we met 3 buro's genoeg hebben. Olivier Bommel jan 27, 2010 16:05 (UTC) Als ik me niet vergis, Olivier, was jij de enige kandidaat die wat mij betreft buro rechten mocht hebben, omdat jij neutraal was in tegenstelling tot de anderen, waaronder ook Cléo en Greenday. Om diezelfde reden kon ik mezelf niet voordragen, omdat ik zelf net zo on-neutraal ben. Ik zou twee buro's willen zien: jij, en Dimitri die bij de hele revolutie afwezig was. Geen drie. En geen Cléo en Greenday. Maar dat is mijn persoonlijke mening. Alleen de neutralen. Dr. Magnus jan 27, 2010 16:45 (UTC) :Cléo was neutraal genoeg blijkbaar. Maar ik denk dat het het beste is dat we zo weinig mogelijk bureacraten houden. Olivier Bommel jan 27, 2010 17:09 (UTC) Hoe dan ook, ik ben tegen het geven van rechten aan Cléo: hij is niet alleen niet neutraal gebleken maar is óók inactief. Hetzelfde geldt voor GD2. Alleen jij zou de rechten moeten hebben, Olivier, en Dimitri. Niet de wolven, maar de lammetjes. Dr. Magnus jan 27, 2010 17:41 (UTC) :Bedoel je DimiTalen of bedoel je Dmitri (zonder i)? Olivier Bommel jan 27, 2010 17:48 (UTC) Dmitri is een aardige en goede gebruiker en neutraal, die bedoelde ik. DimiTalen, eveneens Dimitri geheten, heeft het op wikination (LOVIA) te druk om hier actief te zijn. Dr. Magnus jan 27, 2010 18:13 (UTC) :Er zijn 2 buro's, geen 3 ;) En ja, teveel bureaucraten is niet goed, maar 3 is niet veel... En er is gestemd, punt uit :s Greenday2 jan 28, 2010 15:53 (UTC) ::Cléo, Tedjuh, ik, zijn er dus 3 Olivier Bommel jan 28, 2010 15:56 (UTC) @Bommel: Ik reken Tedjuh niet als een bureau aan, die is niet actief en er is niet voor hem gestemd... En Dr Magnus: Jouw opinie moet niet perse opgaan voor iedereen... ;) 84.194.69.212 jan 28, 2010 18:10 (UTC) :Ok, Olivier: we hebben er nus dus idd 3. Dus sorry, Greenday, maar drie is idd genoeg. Twee eigenlijk al, in mijn optiek. Dr. Magnus jan 28, 2010 16:42 (UTC) ::Tedjuh10 zijn rechten moeten worden afgepakt en gd2 moet als nog rechten krijgen, democratie gaat toch boven de mening van de hardste schreeuwers hier Jillids jan 30, 2010 09:57 (UTC) Jillids, je kunt Tedjuh zijn rechten niet ontnemen. Hij is een stafflid en oprichter van de Nederlandstalige wikiavereniging waaronder wikistad valt. Dus democratie of geen democratie, Greenday zal géén burocraat worden. Dr. Magnus jan 30, 2010 10:32 (UTC) :::Zijn gebruikersnaam hoort niet Nederlands aan hoor...<=8 --Lars Washington jan 30, 2010 14:18 (UTC) ::::Hij is geen stafflid maar een helper en hij kan de nederlandsetalige wikia niet hebben opgericht dat hebben admins gewoon gedaan, het enigste wat hij heeft gedaan is nl.wikia.com aangemaakt, maar zoizo is hij niet op alle wikia's bureaucraat (5. Tedjuh10 (Talk) · (Contribs) · (Edit stats) · (Block) helper 0 17:09, January 30, 2010 - van de llamada wikia.). Nee hij heeft zelf besloten tegen de wil (net als onschuldig tot het is bewezen) van de groep in Jillids jan 30, 2010 16:22 (UTC) Er is gestemd, punt uit :S Tedjuh had enkel rechten nodig om hier alles even te regelen, dat is nu gedaan... Zijn rechten kunnen gerust weg, hij is hier toch nooit... 84.194.69.212 feb 1, 2010 16:23 (UTC) En nu verder Het ziet er naar uit dat wikistad weer actief kan worden als we alles weer goed gaan regelen, nieuwigheid van llamada is voor mij wel af dus ik zal switchen tussen beide wiki's en op beide actief blijven, ik denk dat als we allemaal weer wat gaan doen dat dit andere gebruikers zal aantrekken. Nou hadden we kort voordat wikisttad inactief werd het Kensonsysteem en een neem wat je wil systeem, het kenonsysteem houd in dat er geen parlementariërs zijn en geen ministers alleen een president en vice president, dit hebben we gedaan omdat ministers nooit wat deden en iedereen nu gewoon bezig kon. Het tweede is het neem wat je wil systeem wat inhoud dat iedereen gewoon een stad of provincie had genomen, zo had ik wikistad en dat zou ik ook graag houden, steden die over zijn mag iedereen die een beetje actief is nemen. Maar er kunne ook andere systemen worden ingevoerd natuurlijk, in ieder geval zal het prettig zijn als er weer een soort van regering komt en iedereen weer actief bezig kan zijn want politiek vinden veel gebruikers een leuk onderdeel van wikistad. Jillids jan 31, 2010 12:56 (UTC) :Misschien doen we het zo: *'Mogelijkheid 1:' Waarom worden de moderators niet de ministers? En deze minister verkiezen nog enekele gebruikers tot ministers totdat je op een mooi aantal uitkomt, 12 ofzo. Deze zorgen voor het bestuur van Libertas, niet van Wikistad zelf. *'Mogelijkheid 2:' Moderators zijn ook ministers, maar daarnaast worden er nog enkele minister s van een winnende partij uitgekozen. Zoals Lijst O of hoe heten die andere partijen ook alweer? Maar dit is volgens mij alleen mogelijk als er weer wat meer actieve gebruikers komen. <<>> jan 31, 2010 13:06 (UTC) :Ken je het begrip trias politicas? want met dit negeer je dit helemaal, hier op wikistad kunnen we ons hier niet helemaal aan te houden omdat we te weinig gebruikers hebben maar we moeten dit niet gaan ondersteunen Jillids jan 31, 2010 13:11 (UTC) ::Dat begrip ken ik wel en inderdaad, ik geef toe er zijn hier te weinig (actieve) gebruikers hiervoor, maar ik denk ook dat je niet iedereen zijn eigen gang kan laten gaan en de democratie is op dit moment iets te direct... <<>> jan 31, 2010 13:14 (UTC) :::Het ging anders behoorlijk goed hoor, ik denk dat de meeste gebruikers verkiezingen nogal irritant vinden en de moderators moeten niet meer taken krijgen omdat ze moderator zijn Jillids jan 31, 2010 13:21 (UTC) ::::Een ander mogelijkheid is dat er verkiezingen komen voor de president, de vice die dan ook parlementsvoorzitter wordt en voor de steden en provincies Jillids jan 31, 2010 18:34 (UTC) Misschien kan een wikikidser de zaak overnemen.80.127.88.68 feb 2, 2010 08:49 (UTC) :::::En de reden? --Lars Washington feb 2, 2010 14:11 (UTC) ::::::Volgens mij hebben een keer eerder wat wikikidsers hier te veel overgenomen. Op één dag zelfs... Waarom één wikikidser (bestaat dat woord?) ?? <<>> feb 2, 2010 17:59 (UTC) :::::::Geen idee of dat woord bestaat, maar je kan wel eens gelijk hebben van diet vele wikikidser. 'k Wil wel eens proberen dat uit te vissen. --Lars Washington feb 2, 2010 18:06 (UTC) Het woord Wikikidser kende ik zelf ook nog niet... komt waarschijnlijk van de Nederlandse website Wikikids.nl, een soort van wikipedia speciaal voor kinderen gehost door kennisnet. De site kent een stuk of 6300 artikelen en is redelijk actief. Dr. Magnus feb 2, 2010 18:08 (UTC) ::::::::Interessant, bedoel je dit ?, ziet er behoorlijk interessant uit voor die kidz (smile) --Lars Washington feb 2, 2010 18:12 (UTC) Timeta Neen, dit wordt geen burgeroorlog nummer zoveel, ik ga geen blocks lopen uitdelen... Als niemand toch actief is, tenzij om iemand uit te zeiken, kan het jullie dus niks schelen ;) En tenzij jullie effectief weer actief worden, zie ik geen reden voor jullie om Timeta teniet te doen... ;) Greenday2 apr 2, 2010 20:40 (UTC) Overleden Gebruiker:Mellisánder_Chilonides stelde mij voor: "Kun je misschien een lijstje van beroemde, overleden Libertanen maken?" Zo'n lijstje kan, maar een Categorie:Overleden is ook een mogelijkheid (dan gaat het wel niet specifiek om beroemde Libertanen). Of is zoiets helemaal overbodig? Echocho aug 15, 2010 09:44 (UTC) :Heb :Categorie:Overleden dus aangemaakt, die valt onder :Categorie:Libertaan, met andere woorden: het gaat dus enkel om overleden Libertanen! (lijkt mij ook het meest logische) Echocho mrt 16, 2011 09:30 (UTC) Verklappen Zal ik jullie eens verklappen wat ik denk? Het spookt hier. Wérkelijk. Jullie moesten eens weten hoeveel van de vroeger verwijderde bestanden er met een andere inhoud opnieuw worden opgehaald. Die ondeugende admins lachen zich ondertussen waarschijnlijk een bult. Nou ja, het is hen gegund. Een grapje zo nu en dan heeft nog niemand kwaad gedaan. X-D of xD of XD -- aug 15, 2010 16:11 (UTC) :Ik denk dat ze 't wel goed bedoelen :), maar bv. die versie van MenM is inderdaad al oud en dan heb je een inhoud die verwijst naar een heleboel dingen die 'r niet meer zijn en zo, juist... Maar 't valt wel allemaal mee, dacht ik. En anders: ghostbusten, Aesopos! xD én XD Echocho aug 15, 2010 17:14 (UTC) Vrouwen. Wikistad heeft er nood aan. En ja, er is een vent in de kroeg voor nodig om het te zeggen. :p Echocho aug 17, 2010 10:10 (UTC) :Elke wiki waar een gelijkaardig project aan de gang is kampt met dit 'probleem'. In Lovia (wikination) hebben we enkele vrouwelijke gebruikers maar die zijn dan weer significant minder actief dan mannen. Volgens mij ligt het aan de mannelijke psychologie van de wiki's. aug 20, 2010 15:05 (UTC) ::Of het feit dat vrouwen zich aan hun roeping dienen te houden. --OuWTBsjrief-mich sep 15, 2010 14:09 (UTC) :::Kinderen baren, huishoudens runnen, het aanrecht? Dr. Magnus sep 16, 2010 13:01 (UTC) ::::Wahahaha sep 17, 2010 07:16 (UTC) :::::LOL. In de sgp ideologie mischien. Jillids sep 18, 2010 17:53 (UTC) ::::::AAAH!! Weer even terug !! Zo, ik ben lang weggeweest... Die combinatie met school is niet normaal... Zijn we het plotseling over vrouwen gaan hebben in de tussentijd of is er meer gebeurd..<<>> sep 19, 2010 14:42 (UTC) :::::::Niet echt, af en toe zijn er wat gebruikers die wat doen maar veel is het niet. Als je trouwens zin hebt kun je op Llamada komen aangezien het daar wel actief is. Jillids sep 19, 2010 14:52 (UTC) ::Goed punt, waar blijven de dames? Mellisánder Chilonides sep 22, 2010 11:00 (UTC) Muziek in Libertas Ik vind die dingetjes zo leuk, daarom dacht ik http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Echocho/Kladblad een dergelijk sjabloon aan te maken, om op pagina's rond Libertaanse muziek te plaatsen. :p Wat denken jullie? Echocho okt 4, 2010 10:48 (UTC) : Voorbeeldje :) Echocho okt 10, 2010 09:49 (UTC) Een rondje... ... op mijn kosten, m'n beste Hillbilly, Mellisander en Pierius, want Dimitri brengt ons aanmoedigend nieuws uit Lovia!!! Dus, Dimi, bij deze ook eentje voor jou :)! Op jullie, op ons, op Wikistad, op Libertas !!! Echocho okt 24, 2010 17:04 (UTC) :Hoera! :) We zijn goed bezig. Hillbilly Boy okt 24, 2010 17:16 (UTC) Absoluut, dat mag je wel zeggen. Sinds meer dan een jaar heeft het al niet meer zo goed gelopen als nu, vandaag! En, alsof het een boodschap van boven is, heeft één van mijn favoriete voetbalclubs PSV vandaag ook nog eens met 10-0 (!) van Feyenoord gewonnen. Als er hier fans van Feyenoord zijn, dan namens mij: gecondoleerd, mijn oprechte medeleven. Dr. Magnus okt 24, 2010 17:25 (UTC) :PS: Ook een rondje namens mij, broeders! Dr. Magnus okt 24, 2010 17:25 (UTC) ::Haha, elke reden om te drinken is een goeie reden! *burps* Hoera! Echocho okt 24, 2010 18:33 (UTC) link met Carrington Zo'n link aan de linkerkant naar de Carrington wiki lijkt mij erg gepast, dan kunnen we ook van die interwiki's ernaar beginnen gebruiken (je weet wel, zoals "en:" voor Wikination) Echocho mrt 14, 2011 16:45 (UTC) :Als ik toch maar een beetje kennis van technische wiki-zaken had zou ik er meteen mee aan de slag gaan maar de eerlijkheid gebiedt mij te zeggen dat ik geen flauw benul heb hoe je in de systeemeisen duikt en die interwiki-links instelt. Dan moet je denk ik bij een gebruiker als Apoo zijn - die is enorm handig in dit soort zaken en regelt ook hiero de technische zaakjes. Als je hem hier niet kunt bereiken, probeer het op Llamada (stuur 'm een berichtje op z'n OP), hij is meen ik ook een moderator hier). Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 14, 2011 17:45 (UTC) ::Goed idee. Heb ik gedaan. Echocho mrt 16, 2011 07:27 (UTC) :::Nou, komt vast in orde. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 16, 2011 08:41 (UTC) ::::Ik heb werkelijk geen idee. Op llamada hebben we een extensie geinstalleerd en zo kunnen we interwiki's toevoegen via een pagina. Hoe het hier geregeld is zou ik niet weten. Ik denk dat je het aan de Wikia Staff moet vragen of ze er een willen toevoegen. Je kunt het beste contact opnemen met MarkvA. Hij is/was veel betrokken bij wikistad en is een Wikia Staff. Hij zou je verder moeten kunnen helpen :-) Apoo banaan mrt 16, 2011 09:19 (UTC) :::::Toch bedankt voor je hulp! ;) Misschien moeten we ook werken aan een uitwisseling tussen Wikistad en Llamada?!? :) Echocho mrt 16, 2011 09:28 (UTC) FC Skeend - St. Marks Koningstad De die-hardfans van FC Skeend trekken naar Koningstad om hun club het vanavond zien op te nemen tegen St. Marks Koningstad, maar je kunt natuurlijk ook meegenieten gezellig hier in de kroeg! Dáár op het veld zijn de Vikingen het grootst! Echocho mrt 20, 2011 09:58 (UTC) :Ik zet m'n gehoornde helm er al voor op! Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 20, 2011 10:30 (UTC) ::Hier gaat ie :p ::St. Marks Koningstad - FC Skeend :: 1 - 0 (na 15 min.) 10' Neuer :: 1 - 1 (na 30 min.) 22' Steenbeek :: 1 - 2 (na 45 min.) 40' Uuthuuskens :: 2 - 2 (na 60 min.) Heerlijk aan elkaar gewaagd! 53' Neuer :: 2 - 2 (na 75 min.) Nagelbijtend spannend! :: 2 - 3 (na 90 min.) De Vikingen overheersen!! 76' Tummers Echocho mrt 20, 2011 17:39 (UTC) ::Hoera!!! Echocho mrt 20, 2011 17:42 (UTC) :::De precieze cijfers komen binnen. Echocho mrt 20, 2011 17:52 (UTC) ::::Skeend is Fries, niet IJslands è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 17, 2012 17:52 (UTC) En verder? 'Hoe moet het nu verder?' vind ik zo dramatisch klinken, vandaar liever het titeltje hierboven ;). Maar Wikistad is nog altijd dringend toe aan een grote schoonmaak! Het blijft toch een zonde hoe heel wat moois hier er nu 'bijligt', niet? Hoe eraan beginnen, is echter de vraag. Misschien een heuse vereenvoudiging op bestuurlijk vlak om een frisse start te nemen? Sowieso: vele groeten aan alle (ex-)collega's! Het ga jullie goed! link=Gebruiker:Echocho|20px Echocho dec 7, 2011 13:01 (UTC)